Contradiction
by fuzakeruna
Summary: Menurut Yuta, hubungan antara sahabat dan adik kelasnya itu memang yang paling hangat dibicarakan orang. Tapi sebenarnya, mereka ini sering menyangkal. Dan pada akhirnya ada saja yang ditaklukan dan terbentuklah momen tak terduga. [ NCT ; JaeYong with YuTen. / AU / Sho-ai. ]


**NCT**

 **; Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 ** _feat._**

 **Nakamoto Yuta x Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul ;**

 **Genre(s)** : Humor(fail), Romance(fail).

 **Disclaimer** : Semua cast yang ada disini milik mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja, untuk kelangsungan cerita.

 **Warning(s)** : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, absurd.

* * *

Suasana _hall_ terlihat ramai dan mengagumkan pada saat bersamaan. Lantunan musik _classic_ serta lampu mewah yang menggantung menjadi properti tambahan. _Plus,_ sekumpulan anak adam bahkan para dara cantik berbalut _dresscode_ _black and white_ nampak begitu indah dipandang.

Seperti lantai dansa orang Inggris.

Namun ketahuilah, ini hanya pesta ulang tahun _yang kelewat mahal._ "Ini berlebihan. Kalau tahu _kondisinya_ seperti ini, aku akan memakai tuxedo terbaikku."

"Jangan."

Yang merasa dicegah menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung akan pernyataan singkat tersebut. "Kenapa?"

Lelaki bersurai hitam menawan menatap tajam lawan bicaranya kemudian berkata, "Nanti semua orang menatapmu. Aku tidak suka."

Mengerti akan hal tersebut membuat Jaehyun—nama anak remaja tanggung dengan dasi kupu-kupunya itu tertawa lepas.

"Meskipun semua orang menatapku, tapi pandanganku hanya tertuju padamu saja, Taeyong _hyung_."

"Terserah. Pokoknya ambilkan aku _pudding_ itu! Sepertinya enak untuk hidangan penutup." Yang dipanggil Taeyong sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan guna menutupi rasa malunya—serta rona merah tipis yang menjalar di kedua permukaan pipi putihnya.

Woojae disampingnya itu memang tidak bisa di _filter_ dulu perkataannya.

Membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan kecepatan tidak normal saja. Taeyong takut jika dirinya terkena serangan jantung pada usia muda.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini. Jangan kemana-mana. Aku takut kau menghi—aw!"

"Aku bukan anakmu Jung. Sudah sana pergi!"

Bersamaan dengan pukulan _sayang_ yang ia dapatkan dari sang terkasih, Jaehyun segera melenggang pergi menuju tempat _pudding_ berada.

Sedangkan Taeyong kini sibuk memperhatikan suasana aula sekolahnya yang disulap menjadi pesta berkelas. Sebenarnya acara ini semata-mata hanya untuk merayakan hari berdirinya sekolah mereka.

Namun Taeyong pun tidak habis pikir bagaimana _mewahnya_ pesta ini berlangsung. Mungkin, ia akan menambahkan acara tahunan ini sebagai kegiatan paling _wah_ dalam jurnal ekskulnya.

Mengingat dirinya merupakan salah seorang angggota klub Jurnalistik, tentu Taeyong tidak lupa menambahkan pesta ini ke dalam _headline_ sekolah.

" _Hyung_!"

Sosok lelaki muda terlihat melambaikan tangannya pada Taeyong. Merasa mengenal orang tersebut, Taeyong langsung menghampirinya dan menepuk punggungnya keras.

"Ya! Kenapa lama sekali?"

" _Ish,_ baru datang saja langsung kena pukul. Salahkan _bakamoto_ itu yang terlalu lama memilih jas!" Jari telunjuk mengarah pada seorang pria lain yang tengah sibuk memakan es krim disana.

Taeyong mengangguk mengerti, ternyata dia. "Kau datang bersamanya, Ten?"

Anggukan kepala diterima, lalu Ten membalas, "Seharusnya aku berangkat bersama Haechan. Tapi Yuta _hyung_ sudah mengajakku lebih dulu."

"Begitu rupanya. Lalu dimana anak nakal itu?" Sedari tadi ia belum menemukan batang hidung Haehan sampai sekarang.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia sudah _anteng_ di depan _stand_ makanan siap dilahap, _hyung."_ Ten juga hanya berasumsi, tapi 69 persen bisa dibilang kenyataan. Sebab Haechan yang satu itu _doyan_ makan.

"Kau datang sendiri, _hyung?"_ Ten kembali bertanya saat melihat Taeyong yang tidak _menggandeng_ siapapun disini.

"Hn? Aku datang dengan—"

"Taeyong _hyung_!"

Ten bersama dengan Taeyong kompak menoleh ke arah sumber suara tepat di belakang keduanya.

Siluet seorang pemuda tengah membawa piring kecil berjalan ke arah mereka.

Oh, itu Jaehyun.

" _Hyung,_ aku kan sudah bilang jangan kemana-mana! Ku kira kau menghilang, tahu." Sungut Jaehyun dengan nada khawatir yang tersirat dalam kekesalannya karena tragedi Taeyong yang menurutnya _menghilang._

Helaan napas keluar dari belah bibir Taeyong. Adik kelasnya yang satu itu benar-benar sukses membuatnya pening.

"Jaehyun, aku rasa seharusnya kau tidak menonton drama W. Film itu berpengaruh besar pada otakmu."

"Jangan salahkan aku. Wajahmu selalu mengingatkanku pada karakter kartun. Dan akhirnya cerita drama itu mempengaruhiku." Balas Jaehyun tak mau kalah. Tetapi memang benar, pahatan wajah Taeyong sungguh tidak realistik baginya.

Terlalu mempesona.

"Tapi aku itu asli, Jae. Bukan buatan!" Taeyong mulai _geregetan_ dengan tingkah keras kepala Jung Jaehyun.

Walaupun Taeyong juga termasuk ke dalam jajaran orang tidak mau kalah, sebenarnya.

 _So,_ sedikit sulit untuk memisahkan keduanya jika tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mau mengalah.

Beralih pada satu-satunya orang yang tadi berada dalam lingkup pembicaraan _drama dan kartun_ , kini Ten sudah berada disamping lelaki yang disebutnya _bakamoto._

"Kau mau, Ten- _ie?"_

Ten mengangguk seraya membuka mulutnya, siap menyambut suapan es krim dari lelaki keturunan Jepang tersebut.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Taeyong _hyung,"_ Ujar Ten seraya meresapi lelehan es krim stroberi di dalam mulutnya.

Yuta, si pria Osaka menanggapi dengan gumaman pendek. Sepertinya ia terlalu sibuk menyendok es krim sembari menyuapi Ten serta dirinya sendiri.

"Dan dia datang bersama Woojae." Ten melanjutkan cerita tentang sang pria perkasa dengan si tokoh webtoon jejadian.

"Mereka pasangan terhangat angkatan ini." Yuta menimpali. "Kau tidak mau mengalahkan posisi mereka?" Tambahnya.

"Aku? Dengan Haechan maksudmu?"

Yuta mengabaikan es krim sejenak. Dan sebagai gantinya, ia memandang sepasang bola mata hitam dengan binar penasaran di depannya.

"Denganku, tentu saja."

* * *

"Intinya aku tak tembus pandang bukan? Berarti aku nyata!"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat makhluk _senyata_ ini, _hyung._ "

Taeyong berjengit kaget saat Jaehyun menggapai tangan kanannya. "Apa—"

"Lihatlah Taeyong _hyung_ , pergelangan tanganmu terlalu kecil. Seperti wanita."

"Kau menghinaku ya?"

"Tidak, tidak akan pernah. Malah aku bersyukur karena dengan ini, hanya ukuran tangankulah yang bisa menggenggam tanganmu."

"Lagipula tangan kita berdua sangat pas. Kau lihat kan, _hyung?"_ Jaehyun mengangkat tangannya sendiri bersama dengan tangan Taeyong.

"Dan, kalau mengingat drama _itu,_ sejujurnya aku ingin mengejeknya. Tahu kenapa?"

Taeyong menggeleng pelan. Rasanya ia mati rasa. Yang ada hanyalah degupan jantungnya kembali berdetak tidak normal.

"Karena aku memiliki kekasih yang mirip karakter kartun. Nyata dan bukan buatan. Tanpa campur tangan dari penulis, kau sudah ditakdirkan bersamaku, _hyung."_

Oke, kali ini Jung Jaehyun keterlaluan _cheesy-_ nya. Tapi kenapa pernyataan tersebut mampu membuat Taeyong berhenti bernapas sepersekian detik hanya untuk mengontrol detakan jantungnya?

 _'Woojae sialan. Kau hampir membuatku jantungan pada usia muda.'_

 _"Hyung_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku oke."

Jaehyun menghela napas lega seraya berkata, "Untunglah kau baik-baik saja. Aku—"

"Jaehyun."

Tak terhitung berapa detiknya, Taeyong sudah mencium bibir Jung Jaehyun bersamaan dengan kalimat yang berhasil membuat sang kekasih bergeming.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Senyuman menawan terlihat, Jaehyun pun tidak mungkin tak membalas pernyataan cinta tersebut.

" _I love you too,_ Lee Taeyong."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Note:** _ekhem, ini ff debut NCT pertamaku. Jadi, maapkeun kalo rada gaje dan yah, ada asem-asemnya gitu. Masih pemula, huhu. Semoga suka dan yahoo, salam kenal dari Kay! Ini dibuat karena efek nonton drakor W._ _E_ _HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE—udah._

 **Mind _to review?_**


End file.
